


Six Shooter Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People (Song)
Genre: Based off a song, Bullying, Child Death, Dark, Just outright murder, Murder, Other, Pretty Disturbing, Pumped Up Kicks- Foster The People, Sad, honestly, school shooting, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run, better run.Henry hadn't planned on shooting anyone. But, after filling the trees in the woods near his house with lead, he wanted to try. Out of curiosity, only. Besides, they deserve it.Some moving targets would be fun.





	Six Shooter Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been listening to Pumped Up Kicks and I haven't been feeling too happy.
> 
> So, here's some venting.

[Pumped Up Kicks- Foster The People](https://youtu.be/rnO-MflYxCw)

Henry was a pretty quiet kid. He liked things other children at his school didn't and he didn't like what they did. They all talked about technology and sports.

He liked cowboys and old movies. One where the righteous sherrif would shoot the bad guys between the eyes.

So imagine his delight at finding a gun in good ol' Pop's closet. It was just like the kind in his favorite movies. It even had real bullets.

Henry grinned, picking it up and holding it like a cowboy would. He aimed it at the wall and pretended to shoot it.

"Pow! Take that, Jamie! Call me stupid, will you? Not anymore," Henry muttered to himself, envisioning the other children from his school. First went Jamie, then Carl, then Lola, and he shot Kaylee twice.

Henry was laughing and pretending to kill each of his classmates for teasing him. Never again would they call him Cowgirl or Buzzard Brains. They would learn what to say to him.

He tucked the gun under his shirt (it was stupid, he knew. Pop didn't come home 'til half past ten. Eleven if he was at the bar.) and took it to his room. He wasn't going to shoot anyone. He just wanted to try it out in the woods.

He could steal some of Pop's cigs and pretend to be a cowboy. Like Billy the Kid.

Henry just wanted to try it out.

He slid it under his bed and covered it in a blanket. Just in case Pop looked for it (if Pop could still stand by the time he came home).

Tomorrow Henry would try it out and then put it back.

Tomorrow he could be a cowboy.


End file.
